


Sunday I'm in Love

by nitschieh



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, set during the kuroko birthday ova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6813262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitschieh/pseuds/nitschieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I actually wrote this story a while ago but since it was meant to be a collaboration work with the lovely paintandfury on tumblr. Unfortunately, she’s been so busy lately that she couldn’t get the time to work on anything for it (I hope you’re still not overworking yourself!) so that’s why I decided to post it now.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sunday I'm in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Natan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Natan).



> I actually wrote this story a while ago but since it was meant to be a collaboration work with the lovely paintandfury on tumblr. Unfortunately, she’s been so busy lately that she couldn’t get the time to work on anything for it (I hope you’re still not overworking yourself!) so that’s why I decided to post it now.

"Hey, everyone in Seirin! How are you guys doing?"

Shun's stomach drops when he hears the cheerful voice that sounds from the living room door. All eyes in the room are set on the new arrival. Shun tries to look calm but he still can't completely get rid of the stutter when he asks, "Eh? Takao? Why?"

Shun's heart starts wildly hammering in his chest, especially when Takao directs his flashing smile directly at him. With red cheeks Shun averts his gaze and takes a few deep breaths while the room's attention now is on Himuro. Takao is considerate enough to stay by the door.

After Takao and Himuro have taken off their coats (and hat, in Takao’s case), however, the point guard joins Shun where he is still putting up the last decorations.

“Hey, Shun-chan. How are you?”

Shun has seen him coming thanks to his Eagle Eye but even then it hasn’t been enough time to brace himself.

“Hey, Takao. Good, I guess,” Shun replies. He pretends to be very much focused on the paper doll chain in his hands that Hyuuga made just a few minutes ago.

They are silent for a moment—awkwardly silent—before Takao says, “Oh, really? That’s good.” A little quieter he adds, “I was a little worried, you know. Since we haven’t seen each other for a month.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Shun can see the meaningful look Takao gives him. He doesn’t return it. Instead, he keeps watching the little paper humans in his hands with unyielding determination and remains silent.

After a minute or so, Takao sighs and leaves him alone to offer his help to Kagami and Himuro in the kitchen—not that they need it, but he stays to watch them anyway. Shun takes another deep breath and finally puts up the paper doll chain, now receiving help from Kawahara who glances cautiously between the two point guards but doesn't say anything. Shun is grateful for that. 

It’s not that Shun doesn’t want to spend time with Takao—on the contrary. He loves few things more than spending time with his fellow point guard. That is, he used to, until he made things horribly awkward between them a month ago on New Year’s Day.

Shun was going to his first shrine visit of the year with his family. His grandparents had insisted to visit the shrine together so they chose the closest one there since his grandfather couldn’t take long walks anymore. With beet-red cheeks Shun prayed for help with his crush on Takao, because he had started thinking that only the Gods could resolve that problem for him.

His family was just about to head home when his grandparents ran into a couple of neighbours and Shun suddenly ran into Takao.

He did so quite literally—walking a few steps backwards he bumped into someone and when he wanted to apologise, that someone turned out to be Takao. 

For Shun it was the sign of the Gods that he had just prayed for. 

So, while Shun's grandparents had a chat with their neighbours, his and Takao's parents and sisters got acquainted with each other and the two boys retreated to a slightly less busy area next to the shrine. 

They started with smalltalk and Shun's heart hammered in his chest like the droning echo of the New Year's bells.

Takao was in the middle of telling him about the lucky item gift he had gotten from Midorima for Christmas when Shun finally took all his courage and blurted out Takao's name. 

“Takao!”

The other boy looked at him with wide eyes—mouth still hanging open mid-word—and squeaked out, “Yes?”

“I like you!” Shun said before his nerves could get the better of him. With eyes wide in fear and surprise over his own spur of courage he stared at Takao and waited.

He waited for two seconds before his brain decided that this had been a terrible idea.

But then Takao began laughing and slung his arm around Izuki's shoulders. “What're you talking about, Shun-chan? Of course I like you, too,” he giggled. “What're you talking about?”

Shun's eyes widened even more and his breath stuttered. His flaming cheeks quickly paled as the realisation dawned on him that Takao had never even considered thinking about him in a romantic context. 

He quickly joined Takao in his laughter but it must've sounded so fake that even he picked it up. Takao fell silent. He watched Shun for a moment or two in which Shun pointedly looked everywhere but his eyes and then his cheeks flushed a deep red.

“Shit, Shun-chan, I'm sorry! Did you- I mean, do you-” Takao spluttered but before he could form a coherent sentence Mai's voice interrupted them.

“Shun-nii? Ah, here you are.” She eyed the two boys carefully for a second before she continued, “We're heading back home now. But you can stay for a bit longer if you want to, mom says. We'll just go ahead.”

Shun shook his head and could just keep a relieved sigh from escaping his lips. “No, it's fine. I'll come with you.”

Before Takao even had a chance to say anything else, Shun quickly got to his feet and joined his sister by her side. He only nodded as a good bye to Takao. 

That was the last time they had seen each other before today. 

Of course things are still awkward between them. Shun doesn’t give Takao any chance to talk to him because he's not ready for the rejection. That Takao could accept hasn't crossed Shun's mind ever since he heard him apologise when he'd realised what exactly he had meant. 

He lets his eyes wander around the room one last time and grumpily notices that he's satisfied with the decorations now. Which means no more distractions and excuses to stay away from Takao. 

At this moment Hyuuga calls him over. Izuki has never been more relieved to have his friend close-by. 

He sits down next to Hyuuga on Kagami’s couch and waits for him to start talking. The brows pulling together in a frown and the way he looks at Shun tell him clearly that something is on his mind. 

“So,” Hyuuga finally starts and his voice is so quiet that only Shun can hear it. He suddenly feels like he's not going to like where this conversation is headed. The living room is empty except for the two friends, the first-years off to finish whatever preparations still need to be finished. “Did anything happen between you and Takao?” 

Shun’s eyes widen. Hyuuga usually isn’t the type of person who concerns himself with other people's businesses. Shun forces out a laugh that sounds so fake he wants to skip back in time to redo it. 

“I have no idea what you're talking about.”

His friend's face turns into an expression of pain. Then, Hyuuga sighs.

“You know I'm not the biggest fan of you getting along so well with your direct rival,” Hyuuga starts and Shun can hear how he probably meant to say ‘enemy’ instead. “But I can also tell that you're happy around him and that he motivates you.” He sighs again and concludes, “Man, I know I'm not the best at it but sometimes I feel like I've failed as a friend.”

Shun is speechless. Of course he's aware that Hyuuga is bad at expressing his feelings, especially with words, but he wasn't expecting him to be so worried. He leans back against the back of the couch and stares up at the ceiling. 

He's about to confess something that he really can't anticipate how Hyuuga will react to but he feels like it's something he owes him, especially after that somewhat awkward confession on his part. 

Shun takes a deep breath and exhales as long as he can drag it out before he finally says, “I know you, Hyuuga, and you didn't fail as a friend. Actually, I might need you more than ever after this day because, you see, Takao kind of has a special place in my heart but I might've fucked up.”

He gives Hyuuga some time to come to the right conclusion and then waits some more for him to figure out the right reaction. 

Hyuuga blinks at Shun several times before he asks, “So, you're saying--”

“That's exactly what I'm saying,” Shun says to take the burden off his friend to put the thing into words that he's expressed to dislike before. He closes his eyes and waits some more.

“Did he reject you?”

Shun cracks open one eye to watch Hyuuga. He looks genuinely concerned and ready to fight if given the cue. Shun smiles. “Nah, not yet. I haven't really given him the chance.”

Hyuuga’s face immediately turns from concern into rage. “You haven't given him the chance? Are you dumb?” 

Shun quickly sits up straight and clasps both his hands over his friend's mouth. He shushes him with worried glances back to the open door and the kitchen corner. Takao is still watching Kagami and Himuro as they're working their magic on the food and the first-years are out of sight. Maybe Hyuuga told them to clear the room for a few minutes, Shun wonders. 

When Takao turns around and their eyes meet, Shun whips his head back around to face a still angry Hyuuga. “What're you getting all gloomy over if there's still a chance? And a not-so-small one at that, I might add!”

“Quiet, Hyuuga, he's right there.” Shun tries to silence his friend again but knows it's not going to work. 

“Are you talking about me?” Takao's voice asks cheekily from the kitchen counter where he turns to them on his stool. Shun swirls around and feels as if he's just been caught red-handed doing something forbidden. As Takao walks over to them Shun wonders how much he has heard but then he thinks it won't matter much anymore anyway.

“We were,” Hyuuga states bluntly and Shun can feel his cheeks heating up. He still locks eyes with Takao, though. In the end, the younger boy is considerate enough to take a seat at the other end of the room on the floor. 

Being this close to Takao immediately makes Shun think how much he regrets confessing. He would love to just talk to him like they used to and he's sure that Takao could pretend that nothing has happened because they did have a special connection and even Takao couldn't deny that—that time he sheepishly but jokingly called Shun “something like his soulmate” had its own effect.

But Shun is not ready to pretend nothing happened just yet. So he avoids Takao until he's ready for any kind of answer. 

Hyuuga gives him another look but Shun ignores it and instead starts talking about their training regimen. 

They all help Kagami and Himuro putting the food out in the living room and not much later the doorbell rings. Furihata goes to open the door.

Shun expects their remaining teammates to arrive—so do Kagami and Furihata, apparently—but it turns out much worse when suddenly the whole Generation of Miracles is standing in the hallway of Kagami’s apartment. 

There's no one left in the living room who isn't surprised. The reunion with Akashi seems to have hit Furihata the worst because he's hanging in Murasakibara’s arms like a corpse. 

Shun forgets to breathe for a moment when Takao and Midorima greet each other.

“Takao? What are you doing here?”

“Shin-chan too. Haha, this will be exciting!”

Takao has assured Shun many times that he's not playing favourites between him and Midorima because they're important to him on completely different levels. Shun wants to believe him and he does, he really does. 

The jealousy he feels towards Midorima isn't one of a potential romantic rival. It's more of a jealousy aimed at all the things Shun can't have; high school time spent together, goofing around at practice until they get yelled at by their coach, going home together from school and graduating together. 

For some reason, even though he was avoiding him, Shun was hoping that this was one of the situations that he could have but Midorima couldn't.

When Shun pulls himself back to reality, Takao gets up from his spot on the floor to make room for the new arrivals because, “Now that all the members of the Generation of Miracles have gathered you guys should sit together and chat some more.”

He walks over to the Izuki and Hyuugas’ couch but before he sits down he seems to reconsider and instead leans against the backrest. 

Just a few moments later, Akashi joins them to have a chat with some fellow point guards. 

It's surprisingly easy to talk to Akashi when he's not being a psychopath, even when Takao joins in, and Shun almost forgets about avoiding and ignoring the other boy. Things feel much too natural between them, but that only makes it hurt even more. 

Not much time passes and the doorbell rings again. Sure enough, this time the remaining Seirin teammates arrive, together with Nigou. 

The little dog soaks in all the attention—Shun suspects that Nigou knows perfectly well just how cute he is and uses it to his advantage—until everyone gives Kuroko their birthday wishes again.

The whole bunch of teenagers sits back down to finally eat all the delicious food served. Shun notices grumpily that Takao sits down next to Midorima this time until he remembers that this is what he wants. Or what he feels he should want. It feels horrible. 

The more people have arrived, the easier it was for Shun to avoid Takao while simultaneously looking less suspicious. Even during their meal it’s easy for him to talk to others and to laugh, but from time to time his eyes would still seek Takao. More often than not he catches the other boy looking right back at him.

With 20 hungry teenagers around—though to be fair the girls are much more civil in comparison to all the boys present—all the food is gulped down in an instant. Somehow, everyone still ends up with full stomachs but enough room for more snacks.

But now that Shun’s spent a few hours in Kagami’s apartment—it is big, but still not made for almost two dozen teenagers—the air is starting to feel used and heavy in his lungs.

Shun needs some fresh air. He excuses himself from Hyuuga and Kiyoshi and steps out onto the balcony. He takes a deep, deep breath and sighs. 

Meeting Takao tonight really wasn't part of the plan. Shun knows that eventually they will have to talk about his confession but he'd rather do it after some mental preparation and with much less people present. 

He doesn't hear the balcony door when it quietly opens and closes again. That's why when someone steps up next to him he jumps a little. 

“You already have your Eagle Eye, you should have your guard up more,” Takao says as naturally as if Shun hadn't been avoiding him for the past month. It feels nice and he even giggles at the pun. 

Soon, a bittersweet smile appears on Shun's lips. “I didn't think I'd have to keep my guard up in a situation like this.”

Takao smiles back at him and Shun sighs again. He leans on the rail and waits a few more minutes before he finally says, “Look, Takao, I'm sorry about what happened. But please give me some more time to prepare myself for your rejection, okay? Knowing you you probably want to stay friends and I need to get used to that idea again.” 

He turns around to watch his friends laugh together inside Kagami’s living room and before Takao can give any sort of reaction, Shun says, “I'll call you, Takao, I promise. As soon as I'm ready. I'm gonna go back inside now.” He swallows hard to not start crying. 

Suddenly, Takao grabs his wrist and swirls him around. “Just listen to me for a freaking second!”

Shun's eyes widen in shock. He stares at where Takao's hands now hold both of Shun's.

“Listen to me, okay?” Takao repeats and his voice is so loud that Shun’s head spins around to check that no one is paying attention to them

Kagami is crossing the room just then—probably to get more snacks—and all the others have gathered around Kuroko. Shun's eyes meet Kuroko's for a second and he whips his head back around to face Takao. 

“They'll see us!” he hisses and tries to wriggle out of Takao's hands but the younger boy doesn't loosen his grip. “Takao, please.”

“So what if they see us?” Shun flinches and only looks back up when Takao releases his wrists. 

He has less than a second to take him in though, because suddenly Takao's hands are back on his body except they're holding his cheeks and pulling him in this time. Shun doesn't even have the time to gape properly before soft lips press against his own. 

Shun's eyes can't decide whether they want to widen in shock or close with pleasure but Takao pulls back before they settle on either. He's distantly aware of the missing light that's not illuminating the balcony from inside anymore, but he's far too focused on the other boy to fully register it.

Takao's hands are still on his cheeks when he steps back and forces Shun to look at him. What Shun sees is a brightly flushed face with dark red cheeks and slightly wet, uncertain eyes. Shun can't tear his own eyes away. 

“Do you,” Takao eventually breaks the silence, “have any idea how hard I was trying to do this over the past month and you just wouldn't let me?” Shun suddenly wonders just what he was so afraid of. 

Takao continues, “Do you know how many times I've wondered if I still misinterpreted you? If you had just said things on the spur of the moment and not meant them? If you had only made a joke but ran away when you realised my feelings?”

Shun swallows hard. He feels like hitting himself in the head with a basketball several times. Or maybe have Takao do it for him. Instead, he lets his forehead drop against Takao’s shoulder. The younger boy’s hands fall next to his body but they’re holding Shun’s just a second later. 

He starts giggling but soon enough it turns into a mix of that and sobbing. Shun wants to apologise for getting Takao’s shirt wet but all he can choke out is, “I’m sorry, I should’ve trusted you.”

Takao encircles Shun’s waist with his arms and whispers, “Yes, you should have,” into his ear. Shun can hear nothing but fondness in his voice. 

“You know,” Takao muses after a while, “you could make up for it by kissing me.”

All Shun lets out as a warning is a soft hum and then he climbs up Takao’s neck with feather-light kisses. He continues on over his jaw and chin and finally, finally, presses his lips against Takao’s.

Both boys sigh into the kiss as if they’ve been starving for it—and they have. Tentatively, they move their lips together, testing and tasting the territory that they would have enough time to explore later.

Shun's fingers twitch to get out of Takao's grip, to move his hands over his friend's torso and just touch. He doesn't, but he slides his own palms against Takao's until their fingers are intertwined and they hold onto each other for support, for encouragement, for contact. 

They spring apart when the noises from inside the living room get louder and Shun suddenly remembers that they're very much not alone. He feels like he should care more the he actually does but being watched by a dozen teenagers still doesn't fit with his sense of romance.

When he turns to the balcony door with a look of horror, however, he notices that the curtains are pulled closed. With raised eyebrows he turns to Takao, but the other boy just shrugs. Shun thinks he probably owes Hyuuga a thanks. 

They're still holding hands. 

Shun leans in for another peck and pulls his fingers out from between Takao's. “We should probably get back inside,” he says and breathes one last kiss against his friend's—boyfriend's? They'd have to talk about this later—lips for good measure. 

Carefully, Shun pushes open the balcony door. Only a handful of the teenagers inside the room look up at them—one of them is Hyuuga—the others are gathered around Kuroko as he opens his presents. 

Hyuuga raises a subtle eyebrow at him and Shun silently replies with a smile and a curt nod. It seems like Hyuuga isn't sure how exactly he's supposed to react so he just nods back. 

Shun sits back down on the couch next to his captain. Just a few seconds later Takao leans over the backrest dangerously close to Shun's ear and asks, “Is the seat next to you taken?”

Takao is so close, in fact, that his breath tickles goosebumps onto all over Shun's neck. He can feel his cheeks heat up and quickly shakes his head before he embarrasses himself. 

With Akashi still there, the couch is a bit small for four people but Takao makes up for it by sitting extra close to Shun while there's still some distance between the two teammates. Shun's thigh feels like it's on fire where it touches Takao's. 

When Kuroko is done with unwrapping his presents the voices in the room swell up again. Shun takes the chance to lean over to Hyuuga and whisper, “Thanks for earlier.”

Hyuuga pulls his eyebrows together in an unspoken question and Shun specifies, “The curtain. Thanks for closing it.” Shun blushes again. 

Hyuuga, however, shakes his head. “Nah,” he says, “no need to thank me. That was Kagami.”

“Kagami?” Shun's eyes scan the room until they fall on his team's ace. Kagami glances over at him and Takao but as soon as their eyes meet, he quickly turns away again and his skin flushes. Shun is certain Kagami saw them but he'll still have to thank him. As well as Kuroko, if Shun interprets the smile correctly that tugs at his lips upon Kagami’s reaction.

Shun suddenly feels a wave of fondness for his kouhai wash over him. He can't express it in that moment, however—he'll make sure to send them a mail later—so instead he presses his thigh closer against Takao's. 

It's late on the afternoon when all the teenagers clear Kagami’s apartment one after the other. Silently, Shun and Takao have agreed earlier to leave alone so it's just past 5 when both of them pull on their shoes and coats. 

They say their goodbyes and climb down the stairs side by side. When their fingers brush gently Shun's heart starts hammering in his chest. Carefully, he reaches out, stretches his fingers and sure enough they meet Takao's halfway.

“When're you supposed to be home?” Takao asks casually, as if he's got no further intentions but Shun knows better when he answers, “It's a school day tomorrow so not after 9.30 but I told mom I'd call.”

Takao's grip on his hand tightens a little and even though that's agreement enough, the younger boy still confirms, “So, how about you have dinner at ours?”

Shun mutters, “Sure,” but it's only half-hearted because he's distracted by the thumb that starts rubbing circles over the back of his hand. 

Before they unlock Takao's bike, Shun pulls the other boy in a narrow alley next to the building with Kagami’s apartment. Takao gasps in surprise but he's effectively shut up by Shun's lips on his. 

On their way to Takao, Shun rides the rickshaw for the first time.


End file.
